Secret Poem
by Jaden Yuki's Little Sister
Summary: When Syrus has something to tell Zane he sneaks up into his room, but when he finds Zane not there, he starts exploring his room. What happens when he finds a poem addressed to him?


Hey people! If you guys don't like Zane x Syrus stories then this is **NOT** the story for you, but then again if you do then this **IS** the story for you!

Title: Secret Poem

Summary: When Syrus has something to tell Zane he sneaks up into his room, but when he finds Zane not there he starts exploring his room. What happens when he finds a poem that's addressed to him.

Syrus was dueling with Chazz because they were seeing who was better and Jaden was the ref. Chazz was finally nocked back and his life points went to zero.

"Whoa! Way to go Syrus!" Jaden cheered and ran up to him and gave him a friendly hug. "Wait till your brother hears that you beat Chazz in a duel! Boy will he be proud of you!"

"You really think I should tell Zane."

"Sure, he'll love it."

"Okay." Syrus said and ran towreds the Oblisk Blue dorms. When he got there he went up the tree that lead to Zane's balcony, he finally got to Zane's balcony and he went threw the sliding glass door. _'Thank goodness Zane never keeps that thing locked.'_ Syrus thought. _'Looks like he's not here, oh well I'm sure he'll be back soon. Untill then though I'm sure he won't mind if I look through some of his things.'_ Syrus then began to look threw the stuff in Zane's room and he found an old scrap-book that was filled with pictures of Zane and him. _'Wow I didn't know he cared this much.'_

For the next half an hour Syrus continued to look threw things and that's when he finally relized that Zane's bed wasn't made. _'I should fix it... it's the least I could do.'_ Syrus was tucking the sheets under the matress and did the samething with the blankets. _'Time for the pillows.'_ Syrus said and picked up one of the pillows and underneath it was... a piece of neatly folded paper. _'What's this?'_ Syrus asked himself then took the piece of paper and Syrus' name was written on the front of it. _'This is addressed to me.'_ Syrus thought. _'So it must be okay to open it... after all I've gone threw half of the other stuff in here.'_ Syrus said and carfully un-folded the peice of paper and this is what it said...

You are like an Angel

Your skin is so soft and clean

Your eyes are like to shining silver jewels

Whenever you're near my heart always skips a beat

Your always so gentle and kind

Syrus, you are an angel

Syrus gently folded the peice of paper up, set it back on the bed, and placed the pillow on top of it. _'Zane thinks I'm an angel?'_ Syrus asked himself. All of a sudden the door opened, Zane walked in and saw Syrus sitting on his bed.

"Syrus? What are you doing in my room?" Zane asked as he put his back-pack down on the floor and walked over to the bed sitting next to him. "How long have you been in here?"

"A... about forty-five minutes. Why?"

"What were you doing in here?"

"Looking threw some stuff."

"You didn't look under the pillows... did you?"

"Maybe."

"Did you read the..."

"Poem? Yeah I read it."

"Syrus, don't you know not to touch things that don't belong to you?" Zane yelled.

"Yes Zane... and I'm sorry." Syrus said and tears started coming from his eyes. "I'll go now." Syrus said and he ran out to the balcony and after he got down the tree he ran back to the Slifer Dorm. Zane felt like such a jerk, he had snapped at his little brother and made him cry. _'Why do I always have to act so cold to him?'_ Zane thought then sighed to himself. _'Tonight I'll apolagize and tell him what that poem is **really** saying.'_

That night

Syrus had been sitting on the deck of the Slifer Dorm all day crying. Zane came running up the stairs and found Syrus curled up into a ball crying. _'Could I have really hurt him **that** bad?'_ Zane asked himself then went over and sat next to Syrus.

"Sy?" Zane said quietly and and Syrus jumped a little bit.

"Zane? I didn't know you were here."

"That doesn't matter... look I came here to tell you that I'm really sorry for yelling at you and that... I really... really..."

"Before you tell me anything... did you really mean what you said in that poem of yours?"

"Well... it's a work-in-progress. I'm not done yet but..." Zane tried to explain, but then looked at Syrus and he was giving him those cute, innocent, beautiful eyes. Zane noticed that the moon was glistening off his soft skin and made him seem like he was glowing. "I mean... yes I meant every word."

"Are you serious... I mean with the whole 'you're angel thing'?"

"Of course I am."

"Zane this may come as a shock, but... I'm no angel."

"Don't say that about yourself. You're the perfect angel."

"No I'm not I mean... I'm not smart, talented... I'm not even worthy to be classified as pretty."

"You're right, you're not. That's because you're already classified as beautiful." Zane said as he ran his fingers threw Syrus' light-blue, soft hair.

"Well I'm not saying I excally agree with you, but I'm willing to except your decision." Syrus said and he felt Zane nuzzle into his neck. "There's a question that's been bugging me all day though."

"Ask away."

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do. Do you love me?"

"More then you can ever know." Syrus said and Zane pulled back from Syrus' neck to look into his beautiful, sparkling, silver eyes. He tried to control himself, but couldn't he quickly fell into the warmth of Syrus' eyes. As if being dragged by an invisable force he leaned in and kissed Syrus deeply and used his tounge to part Syrus' lips and enter his mouth. Syrus moaned into Zane's mouth as he felt Zane's tounge caress his own. Syrus' tounge rubbed against Zane's to give him a message that he wanted his turn to be in his mouth. Zane smiled against Syrus' mouth and let his lover have what he wanted. They finally broke away a couple minutes later, both panting heavily.

"So... what do you think?" Zane asked still panting.

"About the kiss or... you?"

"Now that you mention it... both."

"That was incredable and... what do you want to know about yourself."

"How you feel about me?"

"Zane... you all ready now how I feel about you."

"Yes, but say it again... please."

"Okay... at least your telling me to tell you something I'll never get tired of saying."

"Just say it."

"Okay, okay... I love you Zane." Syrus said and Zane sighed happily.

"I love you too Syrus." Zane said and kissed Syrus softly for a breif minute. Syrus didn't want to stop, but Zane was stronger.

"You tease."

"Well if you and I are going to be going out you better get used to it because... I love it. It gets me turned on."

"Oh really." Syrus said and brought his lips cenimeters to Zane's so they were **almost** touching, but not quite.

"Syrus." Zane said in a whisper that almost sounded like a hushed moan.

"Shh." Syrus said and gently placed their lips togather, and they broke away a minute later.

"Do you want to come to my room with me?" Zane asked getting more aroused with every passing minute.

"I thought you would never ask." Syrus said in a sexy voice and they both got up and ran towreds the Oblisk Blue dorm.

In Zane's room

Once they were both in his room Zane quickly locked the door, pinned Syrus to the bed, and they started making-out heavily. After only a couple of minutes they were both sweaty, hot, and panting, trying to get as much breath as they could between kisses.

In the morning

Syrus wolk up the next morning in Zane's room and felt someone's arms around his waist he looked behind him and saw Zane sleeping beside him with a smile on his face. That's when he relized that Zane was naked he looked down and blushed and relized he was naked also. _'What happened last night?'_ Syrus asked himself then it all started coming back to him._ 'Oh that's right... we made love last night.' _The thought made Syrus smile and his blush deepen. Zane wolk up and saw Syrus sitting up with a blush on his face and a smile on his lips. _'God he's beautiful.'_ Zane thought to himself and smiled himself. Syrus looked down and saw Zane looking up at him.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Syrus said and Zane yawned as he sat up also.

"Good morning. How did you sleep last night?"

"Like a baby... you?"

"Like an actual baby... yeah." Zane joked and Syrus giggled then sighed happily. "Happy?"

"Mm-mmm... last night was amazing." Syrus said and nuzzled into Zane's chest. "Was it good to you?"

"Oh yeah... you better believe it." Zane said quietly, kissed Syrus' neck, and Syrus moaned quietly. "You like that?"

"Yeah it feels so good."

"Lets try this." Zane said and licked Syrus' neck up to his ear, he went back and forth again and again, driving Syrus crazy.

"Zane if you don't want to get me in the mood you better stop this." Syrus said and Zane smiled.

"And who said I **didn't** want to get you in the mood." Zane said and started kissing and licking Syrus' neck again.

"Zane please stop." Syrus pleaded. "Your making me hot and crazy."

"Well yeah... that's the genaral idea." Zane said, held him closer, and went faster making Syrus more crazy... if that was even possible.

About an hour later

They were both laying in bed, fingers laced togather, and both panting heavily.They had just finished their sexual intercourse for the second time that **morning**. Syrus tried to say something, but his voice seemed lost by all the sounds that was coming from him. He didn't really care though he was finally happy... he loved Zane, and Zane loved him too. _'Man can my life get any better right now? Most likely not.'_ Syrus thought happily. Zane leaned down and gently placed his lips to Syrus', then Syrus started thinking. _'Zane did all this for me because I read his poem... maybe I should write one about him.'_ The thought made Syrus smile wider and gently moan into his lovers mouth.

Well that is my first story... I hope you all like it and I got some help with this story from one of my best friends... Amanda (Zane x Syrus Forever)! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
